


Very Indecent

by OhLovelyRose



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: But you can't see it, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hades x reader - Freeform, His tongue is probably a tentacle at one point, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Using his aura for light bondage, only feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/OhLovelyRose
Summary: "If we continue like this, things are going to get very indecent, very fast."And so they did.The story of I love you's, and your first time.





	Very Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 2.3k words of pure smut.
> 
> Am I going to hell for writing this, or are you going for reading? Either way, see you there.

Hade's hands wandered my body, over the fabric covering it, until they reached my ass, squeezing it tightly and appreciatively.

Arms shoot around his neck, a gasp escaping my throat, and he lets out a low chuckle. 

 

Well wasn't _someone_ handsy today. This was new. And welcome.

Lips find his in the darkness of the roof, and I sit myself up onto the ledge, pulling him closer and wrapping my legs around his waist.

His hands are trailing up and down my sides, just barely brushing where I'd like them to be.

"Hades...!" His name on my lips escapes as a desperate plea, and he stills, going rigid.

"H....Hades?" I ask again, this time concerned, and he looks away, and even in this dim setting, I can see the flush across his cheeks.

"If we continue like this, this is going to get very indecent, very fast."

And all I hear is the snap of his fingers, and I see a pulsing violet aura, and I feel myself floating, before I'm dropped onto a plush surface.

My eyes fly around the room, and I can't help but smirk, seeing that we were in his bedroom now.

"A bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

His eyes go wide, and he takes a step back, heartfelt apologies flying out of his mouth, and I roll my eyes.

Sitting up, I grab him by the lapels of that ridiculous white suit he wears, and I force him down, capturing his lips in a firey kiss.

My teeth sink into his lower lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood, and this time it's him that releases a shocked gasp, hands going to my waist as I pull back, looking at him.

My eyes are wide, lips parted slightly, damp and swollen. Much like another part of my body.

"Make love to me?" I ask quietly, our noses brushing slightly as await his answer.

It's amazing, really. Seeing his pupils dialate so far, only a thin sliver of magenta fire can be seen. Feeling his hands grip my waist and push me, laying me down on the bed, his conforting weight against my body.

"A...Are you sure? "

Oh, my dear immortal. Even in the throes of passion, he is still a gentleman.

I decide he needs some pushing - both figuratively and literally- so I take advantage of the fact that he has his guard down, and I flip us over.

He stares up at me, eyes wide in shock, as I straddle him, hands on his chest, looking down with an almost indifferent expression.

I lean forwards, and I press my lips against his ear, speaking in low tones.

"I want to feel you touch every inch of my body. I want to feel you for days. Please, please fuck me. _Please_ , Hades?"

On the sound of his name, my hips rolled, pressing against impossibly sized lump between my legs.

He stills, and the hands on my hips dig the nails in with a biting pressure, a sharp inhale escaping me, at which he immediately removes them, making as to push me off.

"I'm so sor-" He begins, but I clamp a hand around his mouth, silencing him.

I felt.... Powerful.

I had a god underneath my body, and he would do literally anything for me.

And I, for him.

I took one of his hands and pressed it to my cheek, taking his thumb into my mouth and sucking on it lightly, before moving it down. Across my breast, squeezing it slightly, to my waist, my hips, my thigh.

When I reached that point, I slid his hand up, pushing the bottom of my dress higher, bunching it around my hips, and exposing my dark, wet panties.

"You aren't going to hurt me in any way that I don't like, Hades." I say quietly, a shy smile across my lips as I reach up and take my hair.down from the severe bun it had been in all day.

"I trust you, Hades. Do you trust me?"

His eyes go from beneath my dress, to my eyes, and he nods, swallowing thickly.

My hips start to rock against him, rolling, giving into the basic things my body craves.

The press of his cock through my panties is nothing but a teasing pressure on my clit, one that makes my lower stomach ache with a kind of pleasure that almost hurts. One that says " _More, more, dear gods above, more_!"

His head is tilted back, and I can see that reserve of self-control, that constant mask he has on, that tells people that he is cold, that he is calm, that he is collected. I can see it taut like a live wire.

I want to see it snap.

I lean forwards, and I press my lips to his neck, biting a bruising kiss into that place his throat meets his shoulder, right when I press my hips down roughly, and I can hear that wire fray.

It sounds like heavy breathing, and the quiet gasp of my name, and hands running through my hair, and the fact that he kisses me like I am air that he needs to live.

I hear it in him rolling us over, and him pulling my dress off over my head, staring in awe of my body for so long that I start blushing, hands coming up to cover myself, before he whispers a vehement "No!"

His lips find mine, and we kiss, and it's unlike any other before.

It's loving, passionate, and there's an underlying of something that tastes like power.

His lips bite down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses and teeth marks.

He captures a nipple in his mouth, and I run my fingers through his silken hair, before gripping it tightly as he moves himself down.

I'm laying on the bed, with my feet barely touching the floor, when he kneels in front of me on the ground, pulling me roughly towards him, and with no warning, he's pressing his face between my legs, breathing in deeply with a shudder.

"You smell divine..." He says quietly, and I let out a soft gasp, covering my beet red face, as he presses his nose against my mound, tongue laving across my soaked panties

'H-Hades, _please_!" I beg, lifting my hips and dropping them, and he lowers his head, smirking.

"As you wish, my love."

I feel my panties being pulled away, and my hands are torn away from my face.

My wrists are surrounded by an ultraviolet light, and I look down at him in shock.

"I want to see your face." He explains, but his voice is deep. Gravelly.

Dangerous.

I nod, swallowing, and he maintains eye contact with me as his lips make the connection.

His tongue flicking out against my clit, probing and none too gentle.

My hips buck, and my back arches, but the hands on my hips leave me grounded.

He pulls one of my thighs over his shoulder, and his tongue laves over me, licking up the juices that are his doing.

I'm gasping above him, from my lips tumbling prayers of his name and damning his tongue.

His tongue, that slips inside me, and I still in shock, because it's deeper inside me than should humanly be possible.

It's thrusting in and out, stretching me, and I lean my head back and scream as it hits a small, buttonlike shape inside me.

I'm shaking, shuddering, and my hands are tangled in the sheets almost tight enough to rip, but he doesn't seem to care.

He's fucking me with his tongue and I'm rolling, gyrating my hips against his face, and I'm moaning, pleading his name, and I'm not even surprised by the fact that there are tears sliding down my face.

"Hades, Hades please, let me come. Please, please, oh my gods, please!" I'm begging, pleading, and right when I feel myself on that edge, where I can jump off and soar, I feel him pull away, my hands slipping from his hair, and I look up at him in shock as he stands.

"Hades, what the _fuck_?" I ask incredulously, and he looks at me in shock for a moment. I'm sure that today's the first time he's heard me swore.

The restraints disappear from my wrists, and he starts stripping. For some reason that makes me blush.

I've been a needy, writhing mess this whole time, and he's been fully clothed.

  
I watch him as he strips, leaning back on my elbows, and this time it's his turn to blush.

"You're beautiful." He whispers, and my lips curve into a smile.

He makes me feel like me feel like I am.

I sit up onto my knees, and pull him closer, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and just.... holding him.

"I love you, Hades." I whisper, almost too quiet to hear.

But I know he did.

I know he did by the way his hands tensed on my hips.

The way he throws me on the bed and covers my body with his own, his hands desperate to cover every inch of my body, lips pressed against mine like he's afraid I might disappear.

His face is pressed against my neck, and I'm running my hands through his hair slowly.

"I love you too. _Gods_ I love you more than I thought could ever be possible." He finally says, looking up into my eyes.

There are tears there, in his magenta irises, that spill when I place my hands on his cheeks, thumbs brushing the wetness away.

He kisses me, and it says something that no spoken language will ever be able to convey.

He shifts, and I feel a thick, heavy weight press against my slit.

I look down, and I gasp softly, teeth digging into my lower lip.

"H-Hades?" I say, and he looks at me expectantly.

I swallow thickly and push him off with no effort, and he lays down.

'I-Um, I haven't done... This in a long time.." I admit quietly, face burning, and he looks shocked, before smiling and pulling me down to kiss him.

"We'll go at your pace, my love. Anything, for you."

His words fill me with confidence, and I nod, getting up and straddling him for the second time that night.

In this position, I can choose how fast and deep he goes...

My slit is over the underside of his member, and I roll my hips against it, sliding gently, letting my juices cover it.

He takes a sharp breath, and I smile.

Sitting up on my knees, he holds his cock steady as I slowly press down.

It's thick, but not painful as the press on the tip is too much, and he is finally inside me.

My thighs quivver as I rock up and down, slowly but steadily easing him inside me, centimetre by centimetre, inch by inch.

My hands are on his thighs, and my head is leaned back as I finally seat myself upon him fully.

"Oh, oh....Hades..." I moan, and the only response is his haggard breathing as he holds himself back.

  
I give myself a moment more, to adjust to his size, before I place my hands on his chest, sliding them up around his throat, and holding him in place as I kissed him, hips rocking back and forth, slowly but steadily gaining pace.

I nip at his earlobe, and I rake my nails down his arms.

"Let go, Hades." I say, my voice almost pleading

"Let go. Please. _Fuck_  me."

The curse slips through my lips, and he goes rigid, before his hands are on my waist, and with his inhuman strength, he's lifting and pushing me and oh my gods.

I'm on my back, and my knee is hooked over his elbow as he pounds into me, his face terrifyingly beautiful in his passion.

His eyes are focused on the place our bodies become one, his cock pulsing.

The room is hot and heavy, panting breaths and the slap of skin against skin leaving nothing to the imagination if one were to be standing outside the door.

My back is arched, hands above my head, gripping the sheets with an almost tearing force.

He takes this opportunity to lave his tongue against the underside of my jaw, biting and sucking kisses into my throat.

One of my hands slides down my body, and I rub my clit, hips bucking in time with his.

I can feel every inch of him sliding out and into me, and it's almost too much.

"Hades, _Hades_ I'm gonna.." I stutter, and he smiles, whispering into my ear.

" _ **Come for me**_."

And I do.

I come undone, unraveling at the seams as I start to shake. The pleasure is concentrated to my lower stomach, pulsing and overwhelming and so, so _good_.

He sits up, continuing to pound into my poor, overstimulated self, watching as my body tears itself apart with its climax, and soon enough he stills, and the feeling of him filling me triggers another, albeit smaller climax, my nails digging into his forearms as I gasp.

He practically collapses on top of me, forehead pressed against my collarbone, haggard breathing shaking his body.

We stay like that for a few moments, his rapidly softening member only slippimg out of me when he pulls away.

I let out an almost pained moan as what he left inside me starts to slide out from between my spread legs. I'm too exhausted for modesty, and my hand goes to my clit, rubbing it not only for pleasure, but to also release some of the pressure I was feeling inside.

I open my eyes, and Hades is watching my hand with rapt attention, and I see his adams apple bob up and down as he swallows.

"Help clean me up?" I ask quietly, and the fire is back in his eyes.

We don't get out of bed until long after the sun has risen.

 


End file.
